The occurrence of soft errors in memory is a major reason for failure of digital signal processor applications. These soft errors occur due to random radiation flipping a bit within the memory. It is known in the art to store one or more parity bits along with data to detect such errors. Such prior art systems often do not detect and report enough data for an intelligent decision on error response.